Of Frost and Forrest
by Ordinary.Day
Summary: Two kits; Frostkit and Forrestkit are best friends. Will a prophecy tear all that apart? They will both embark on an adventure that could kill them both. Wil they fulfill it? I don't own Warriors! Rated T for battle and blood
1. The birth

"Hushwind, look. I think Forrestkit is about to open his eyes." She and Adderstounge, the medicine cat both looked anxiously at the mewling kit before them.

"Meow! Meow…" his little voice trailed off. He tried to open his eyes but they wouldn't open. He tried again and again. Finally, after the fifth try, his eyelids popped open, only to be hurt by the sun.

"Look, their open!" Both she-cats poked their heads outside the nursery. "Forrestkit has opened his eyes! Come, look." Soon, most of RiverClan was trying to get a closer look at the kit that had just opened his eyes.

Forrestkit stumbled around the nursery for a bit and accidentally tripped on another kit. She opened her eyes, only to be looked at with awe.

"Frostkit's eyes are open too. Look, almost immediately after Forrestkit's. It is a sign from StarClan!"

Three moons later…

"Can't catch me, Frostkit! Wait, you are Starstar, the evil ShadowClan leader. I'm Firestar! Hero of all Clans!" He pounced on her and she feel in a heap. They wrestled around for a bit before Frostkit asked, "Will we be friends forever?" He nodded and they went again into the heat of "battle".

"Take that, Starstar."

"Never, Firestar! I shall beat you into the next generation of mousebrains, like yourself."

"Hey!" Their voices turned into a dreamlike quality and Forrestkit woke up to see the sun flooding into the nursery. He stretched and went outside making sure not to step on anyone. A leaf fluttered by him and he batted at it.

"Glad to see you awake finally!" Frostkit scared him from behind. Then she playfully pounced on him and got distracted and started chasing a yellow butterfly. Forrestkit saw Frost kit stop attacking him and start to play with a yellow butterfly and said, "Why do you always do that." Then he pounced on the yellow butterfly and said "Got it first!" Forrestkit then ran off.

"Hey that was mean! Come back here!" as she playfully ran towards Forrestkit. Forrestkit ran faster and faster when he heard Frost kit behind him. The, he ran into something hard.

He looked up to set the mad face of Adderstounge above him. "Stop playing so far away from the nursery!" She said and picked him up and put him in the nursery.

Frostkit say what happened and ran away hoping that adderstounge didn't see her. Not knowing where she was going she tripped and hit Flameclaw.

"You shouldn't be running around bumping to others." he said firmly and carried Frostkit back to the nursery.

"I hate all the older cats! They are always telling us what to do and stuff!" Rebelliously, he went outside the nursery entrance and sat there just staring at the camp entrance.

"Come on Forrestkit they are just making sure we don't get in trouble." Frostkit mewed and padded towards the sun to take a nap. Knowing he was just being silly, Forrestkit got up and went over by Frostkit to take a nap. His mind racing, thinking about how they would be six moons old tomorrow. His eyelids shut and he went into dream mode. There, he saw two she-cats right beside each other, with exactly the same features and height.

"Forrestkit, you have a long road ahead of you." The other cat spoke. "As does Frostkit. Keep you friends close, Forrestkit. Or the entire world of the Clans will be destroyed, including StarClan."

What's StarClan, he thought. His dreams were blank now.

He was awakened by the call of their leader. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the Highrock for a clan meeting!" Goldenstar yowled.

"Great just about when I was going to take a nap. Forrestkit do you want to see what's going on?" He nodded, got up, but very unwillingly and answered, "Yeah, I guess," and headed over to the Highrock to see what this was all about.

"All right. Last nights patrol found that a couple of badgers have been wandering around in our territory. So we better watch out, and the apprentices should be careful. So all apprentices leaving camp has to have another cat accompanying them. That is all."

"UGHH!!" This was what it was all about? Forrestkit stalked back over to the sun and pushed his head on his paws, still thinking about tomorrow. What he did not know that he was thinking, was that he was thinking about Frostkit.

" I can't wait till tomorrow, when we are aprentices."Frostkit yawned, and fell asleep next to Forrestkit, snuggling closer to him with every passing minute.

When Forrestkit awoke, Frostkit wasn't next to him anymore, so he went looking for her. "Frostkit, where are you" He said this a few times when he saw Goldenstar and asked," Have you seen Frostkit, Goldenstar?"

A/N: Cliffie!!! Haahahahahah I'm so evil……..I want at least 7 reviews, then I will post the next chapter. :)


	2. Forest

Frostkit POV

"Wh-wh-where am I?" Frostkit yawned. Nothing around her seemed familiar. Then, she heard the sound of rushing water. She had been kidnapped!

Forestkit POV

"No, I haven't seen Frostkit," Goldenstar mewed. Suddenly Flameclaw ran towards them and said, "Frostkit! Someone intruded and got her!"

Forestkit gasped. Who would take her? He looked at Flameclaw, looking for more answers pleadingly. "Who has taken her?"

"Judging by their fur, it was RiverClan. I'm sure. Goldenstar, do we attack?"

"No, we take a patrol to see where they have gone," Goldenstar said.

"Forestkit was so desperate to find Frostkit, he asked stupidly, "Can I come too?" He looked at Goldenstar, waiting for her decision.

"Fine if you insists. She trusts you more. You are going to be an apprentice today anyway." She called for Flameclaw and Mooncloud to go with Forestkit to find Frostkit.

"Thank you so much, Goldenstar!" He bowed his head towards his leader and went over by Mooncloud and Flameclaw, so happy to be going on patrol, though technically, he was still a kit.

Frostkit POV

"Who are you? I demand an answer! Are you in RiverClan?" Frostkit mewed firmly.

"NO, I'm what you would call a rouge," said a voice from behind tree. Frostkit pounced on the rouge, clawed his eyes, and ran as fast as she could away from the stream towards the hill

Forestkit POV

Forestkit started tapping his paw, waiting for Goldenstar to give the orders to go to RiverClan, which seemed like it was taking a long time. He needed to find Frostkit before soething bad happened to her. He thought to himself, _"Why do I even care? It's not like I lik eher or something, right? I mean, I know she's my friend and I don't want her to die, but should I be caring _this_ much?"_

"Alright, you three will walk around the border. See if there is a scent trail from Frostkit," Goldenstar ordered to the three awaiting cats/kitten. And they headed off.

"_Finally!" Forestkit thought._ "Uh, Mooncloud?" She grunted in response, since she was so focused on trying to find the lost kit's trail "I've never been out of the territory before."

She looked at him. "Oh, yeah. Just stay will us and you should be fine." Forestkit hoped she was right and headed off with them.

They neared the RiverClan/WindClan border and Mooncloud told him to sniff. Then asked, "Do you smell Frostkit?" He sniffed but couldn't find anything. Forestkit shook his head and started to feel helpless.

Flameclaw called to Mooncloud and Forestkit. "Hey! I found a scent. It's fresh. She must have wandered around her. I'm guessing she was lost since she has also never been out of the territory." And they started to follow the trail.

Now he felt relieved, at least they might find her. He sniffed again trying gto get used to the smells of everything around him. "Flameclaw, Mooncloud, her trail leads off in another direction, towards Fourtrees!"

He ran and tried to follow her trail as best he could, when he heard Mooncloud calling after him, "Forestkit, don't move." He looked up and there it was, a huge, smelly, badger

**A/N: I'm going to have a bunch of little chapters in this story if you haven't noticed. I don't own anything and I'm probably going to be updating a lot faster now. Btw. A death is in the near future. But who's? Review and tell me who you think it is.**


End file.
